1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of game board apparatus, and more particularly to a novel baseball game wherein a board bears characteristic data of a distinctive baseball field on which player tokens are moved in response to chance determining means which includes a spinner for arbitrarily selecting the length and timing of player moves.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, game boards have been provided which have included courses or paths which are shared by many players as the players position or move tokens indicative of their play in response to some form of chance determining means, such as a spinner, cards, dice, etc. The chance determining means usually indicates the length of move along the path or course and the player first reaching the end of the course is declared the winner. However, such conventional games do not allow for a high degree of player skill to be employed in determining the player's length of move along the path or course in order to reach the terminating end of the path or course with the highest score. Furthermore, inasmuch as the path or course is provided, the outcomes of conventional games do not depend on a "winning" combination of values such as may be provided by employing multiple sources of information, such as percentage of existing baseball batters and pitchers so that the game is played simultaneously with a multiplicity of information based on individual player percentages. Consequently, most conventional games fall short of achieving intellectual stimulation in combination with chance determining means which will allow for a wide variety of games to be played upon a single board.
In many game apparatuses, the game is not specific to a particular sport, such as in the present instance, baseball. By employing batter averages and pitcher averages in connection with a mechanical chance determining means, the player can simulate an actual baseball game. Also, by employing a baseball field layout with tokens adapted to travel from base to base in accordance with the outcome of the chance determining means, simulation of an actual baseball game is realized.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel baseball game which is realistic in its course of play and which employs information based on actual statistics involving batting averages and pitcher performance on well known and existing players.